


Peggin' Around

by scarlettkat86



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Pegging, Shameless Smut, Sharky gets pegged, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 10:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettkat86/pseuds/scarlettkat86
Summary: Rook threw her hands out in front of herself. "I can explain! I'm sorry- I-I got bored...I was hoping to find your porn stash and well I-." She swallowed hard, noticing too late, she was pointing the dildo right at him.





	Peggin' Around

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone says Sharky gets pegged, so I decided to write a self indulgent fic about it.  
> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> If you aint into pegging, do yourself a favor and don't read it. 
> 
> Please do your research if you or a partner want to try pegging. It can be very fun, sexy and fulfilling for both parties.

Looking for wolf beacons in the Whitetails was exhausting. Rook and Sharky had been trekking through the woods for hours, when finally, they could hear the speakers repeating the distress calls of injured deer in the distance. Sharky stopped ahead of her, pointing out a red light. 

"Bout damn time! What's the plan Shorty?"

Rook drops to a crouch, peering through the scope of her rifle before speaking. "One peggie, two judges. I'll take him out, you handle the wolves. I'm ready for a drink, so let's get it done lickety-split."

Sharky loads a couple incendiary slugs into his shotgun. "Can I stick close to you shorty?"

She peers over her shoulder, the corners of her mouth lifting into a smile. "Why, enjoying the view too much Boshaw?"

He let his eyes roam her figure for a moment before answering. "Always chica. I'm bein' for serious though." Sharky scrunches his nose up. "I can smell my ass man. I know those wolves a smell me and I really don't want my asshole eaten by a wolf."

Rook couldn't help the snort of laughter that escapes.

"Ya know Sharky, I kinda thought you'd be into that sorta thing." She says playfully, lifting the scope back to her eye. 

Sharky bites his lip. If she only knew… fuck it, he thought. "Not by those things. But uh, I ain't opposed to a little experimentation, ya know, if you uh. If you want to try -"

Rook raises her left hand, effectively cutting him off.

"Hold that thought, I see movement."

As soon as the peggie turns, she fires. Perfect shot between the eyes. She quickly moves to the wolf next to its fallen master, putting the beast down with the same efficiency. The last judge has already began a full run towards them. 

"Burn, baby, burn!" Sharky yells, blasting the animal. The wolf goes up in flames. 

Rook throws a stick of dynamite beside the speakers. She watches the flames dance in the reflection of Sharky's eyes, before grabbing his hoodie and pulling him down for a kiss. He wraps his arms around her waist, giving her ass a squeeze. He pulls away first. 

"I don't know about you dep, but uh, I could really go for a shower. Wanna head back to my place?" Sharky asks. "Got your favorite pizza and some brewskies." He adds with a dopey grin. 

Rook chuckles, crinkling her nose up at him. "You are pretty ripe. Let's get you home." He feigns offense but really he's too busy thinking of how to bring up the conversation from earlier. 

Once they arrived to Boshaw Manor, he popped open a beer, handing it to Rook. "I'm gonna go get clean shorty. Uh, make yourself at home." He says while making his way into the bathroom. 

Rook sat on the couch, flipping through a magazine. After ten minutes, she got bored. She helped herself to another beer and walked back to his bedroom. Curiosity got the better of her and she decided to go through his bedside table, hoping to find his spank stash. Instead she pulls out a tangled leather mess. 

"Is this-" she mumbled. "Boshaw you kinky bastard." Her mind is in overdrive, the words he said earlier making her wonder if this is what he was suggesting. Suddenly a voice startled her.

"You find anythin' interestin'?"

Fuck. Caught red handed. She fumbled around with the toy, trying to conceal it in her arms. Slowly she turned to face him, a mix of getting caught snooping and images of him pleasuring himself with the toy, causing her cheeks to turn red. Maybe it belongs to an ex. Shit, great way to ruin the previous image, she cursed internally. He was a sight to see, standing there, towel loosely wrapped around his waist, hair wet and messy from the shower. He took a few steps forward and she panicked. 

Rook threw her hands out in front of herself. "I can explain! I'm sorry- I-I got bored...I was hoping to find your porn stash and well I-." She swallowed hard, noticing too late, she was pointing the dildo right at him. 

Sharky ain't mad, she's the only one who's never judged him, he's nervous though. You're either into it or ya ain't, truth be told he's never trusted anyone enough to ask them. His dick is already hard thinking about it. He juts his chin up. "Don't point that thing at me unless you plan on usin' it shorty." He gives her a devilish smirk when she looks back up into his eyes. Sharky walks over, putting his hands on her jawline. 

She inhales a shaky breath. "Sharks, are you saying you want me to..." She lets the question hang in the air. 

He pulls her lips to his in a slow, gentle kiss. "Imma be real honest with you, I enjoy it by myself and I trust you more then anybody, ever, and if you're not down with it, it's-. " She puts her open mouth against his lips, cutting him off with a fierce kiss. He pulls her closer, deepening their kiss, one hand fumbling with the buttons on her shirt. His mouth travels down to her neck, nipping just above her collar bone. Sharky presses her back against the wall, sliding a hand in her pants, rubbing circles around her clit. "Fuck. I th-thought I'm suppose to fuck you Sharks." 

He hums in her ear, then kisses his way down her neck, to her breasts teasing each peak, then licking a path from her navel to the button of her jeans. "As much as I want that, and boy do I, I can't leave my girl hangin'." Sharky replies while pulling her jeans off. He suddenly hooks her leg over his shoulder, sliding two fingers into her core. 

The idea of taking him already has her soaked. He's curling his fingers forward, tongue swirling around her clit, slow at first then increasing in intensity. Rooks breath hitched when he thrust a third finger into her. When he started flicking and sucking, her legs began to shake. "Sharks, I- I'm gonna…" Her back arched as her orgasm hit her. He laved up her juices, fingers still plunging in and out, riding rook through until she was spent. 

Sharky unhooked rooks leg from around his shoulder, kissing his way back up to her mouth. She let their tongues dance while backing him to the bed. "Let me see you touch yourself Sharks." She says while slipping into the harness. Once she adjusts the straps she slides and locks the dildo in place. It's a little awkward at first, she's never actually pegged a man, but she's no stranger to prostate play. 

He lays back against the headboard, reaching for the bottle of lube in the nightstand. He applies a generous amount, stroking his cock from base to tip a few times before dipping his hand lower. He runs a finger around his perineum before slowly pushing it inside himself. A gasp escapes his lips and he hears her whisper. 

"Fuck, you look so good like that. I want you on your back so I can see you." 

Sharky's eyes are glued on rook as she approaches, sucking in a breath as she kneels between his legs. She's slicking her hand up, wrapping it around his shaft, giving a few languid pumps while licking the precum from his tip. His eyes close, already feeling like he's gonna go over the edge. She propped herself up with one hand, with the other she slipped a finger, working it in and out with his. Sharky writhed and moaned, his cock visibly twitching each time she'd pass over his sweet spot. She added a second finger to his, gazing into his eyes. He drew in his bottom lip, relaxing and taking all three fingers with ease. 

"Are you ready Sharks?" She asked, withdrawing her fingers and wiping them on the discarded towel.

"Hell yeah babe. Though I uh- don't think I'm gonna last much longer."

He said in a husky tone. He watched her apply the lube to her cock, and his hole before taking the head and placing it against him. His body trembled in excitement as she rubbed it up and down. His body was tingling with desire, as she leaned back on her knees. "You done this before shorty?" He thought to ask as he laid down completely, wrapping his legs around her waist. 

She smirked. "It's my first time, I'll just try to do what you do to me." His eyes grew wide, making her chuckle. 

"Don't worry, I'll go slow. Just tell me if it's too much. I want to make you feel good Sharks."

She slowly pushed the tip in, watching it disappear between his cheeks. Sharky hissed at the intrusion and she stilled waiting for him to relax again. Once his breathing evened out, he squeezed his legs against her. 

"You ok now?" She asked with genuine concern. He didn't trust his voice not to crack so he nodded in a silent yes. Rook pushed her hips forward, then back, excruciatingly slow, deepening each thrust. Sharkys breathing became heavy, the look of pure bliss on his face when her hips met the back of his thighs, filling him completely. He cried out in pleasure when she pulled out all the way and thrust back in a little harder than before. When they found a comfortable rhythm, she raised his leg up her chest, resting against her shoulder. Sharky let out a low moan at the new angle. "Does that feel good Sharks?" He nodded his head. His cock was glistening with precum, so she took it in her hand. "I wanna hear you, tell me what you want." She crooned.

"F-fuck. Yesss. " He croaked when she snapped her hips upwards. "I want you to-to…" His gasped when she began stroking him in time with her thrusts. 

She was sweating, this was a lot harder than she thought it would be, she could feel her muscles screaming, muscles she didn't even know existed before now. Worth it, she thought. She knew the exact moment she found that bundle of nerves inside, so she continued those shallow upward thrusts.

His back arched off the bed, begging her to keep going. "You feel so good, babe, please. Don't stop!" He cried as her thrusts faltered. She snapped her hips harder, twisting her wrist while she stroked him faster. The sight of his muscles flexing, covered in sweat, taking her so well had her own arousal running down her thigh. 

Sharky could feel his own orgasm building. Coiled tight at the base of his spine, spreading out. Then it hit like lightning. He started pulsing in her hand. His cum spurting from his cock all over his stomach, and her hand. His head was swimming in ecstasy, from the mind blowing orgasm to the love and respect he had for her for indulging him.

She slowed her thrusts, before lazily pulling out. She leaned down and licked his cock and stomach clean before sitting up and grinning. 

"Shit Sharky. You never cease to amaze me. That was sexy as hell." 

He sat up, pulling her into a kiss, tasting himself on her lips. "I love you shorty." He said putting his forehead against hers. 

"I love you too Sharks."


End file.
